


NSFW alphabet – Harry Hook

by bard_of_cintra



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants smut, F/M, Harry Hook smut, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_of_cintra/pseuds/bard_of_cintra
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	NSFW alphabet – Harry Hook

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

If he's topping you, he takes a care about you, gets you water, warm towel to clean up, anything you want. If he's bottoming, you'll do that for thim. That's the deal for both of you.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite of your body would be probably your ass – he'll grab on it everytime he's able to. Plus, he love the way your buttcheeks go red when he's occasionally spanking you… And when he has a permission to do the anal to you? He's kinda in heaven in that moment. About him, he's proud of his mouth and tongue. That dirty mouth is able to take you to stars within a few minutes...

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

He's got this rule – when he's topping you, he won't cum before you. Harry loves to cum inside you, watching proudly for his cum to be slowly leaking of your used pussy. When he doesn't cum in your pussy, it'll be probably in your mouth. Something on kissing you after that, taste the rest of his cum on your tongue, gets him going enough for another round.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He has that idea of threesome with you and another guy stuck in his mind… who knows, maybe someday?

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Harry's experienced. He was kind of a womanizer before you two met. And not just to girls, to be honest...

**F= Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

When he's in the lead, he loves to make you in a doggy position. He just grabes your hips and fucks you senseless from behind. When you're on the top, he loves when you're doing a reverse cowgirl – he has that royalty view of your ass bouncing on his cock like that...

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

He's both serious and goofy. Not where one of you is going rough on the other, but if it's a casual-ish sex, there is always a place for one of you to crack a joke when it's a time for that, laugh replacing moans for a moment.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He's trying to be clearly shawed but someone he's a very little time. But hey, who's perfect in thise things 24/7, right?

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

He's not exactly a romantic lover, don't expect candles and roses from him. He loves you in his own way – and his making love to you shows that. When he's not fuckin' you but making love, it's usually a long session of both of you holding on close and tight, the caring energy is literally surrounding you and him. On the other hand, if one of you is going rough on the other one… oh boy, that's not slow and caring at all.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

None of you usually masturbate – that's what you have the other one for. But if it's a part of a foreplay or something like that, he's able to watch you making yourself for hours and hours.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

He has a thing for you riding his things. He'll flex his muscles every then and now, so you can't help yourself but cum soon after. He's also so into you referring to him as to your little slut where you're on top of him or get him tied up to the bed. He's eating that all up – literally.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He has a thing for you two making out in the crow's nest of the ship. Also, it's his cabin for sure.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

He's constantly turned on when he's seeing you walk around in his clothes – even if it's something as trivial as a scarf tied up around your waist for effect, he's in. Also, biting your lips when he's watching, gets him taking you to the nearest dark corner...

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He won't take his hook to the bed. Maybe a little teasing in the beginning, ripping your clothes with it, but as things get serious, it's off.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves both. When he's eating you out, he loves how you starts with soft moans and by time he ends and makes you cum, you're just a whining mess under him. He also loves when you ride his face, to be honest. When you're giving him a blowjob, he turns from a big scary pirate to a begging and moaning puppy. He's most vulnerable as that, which leaves him aching for your attention.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Depends on the mood of two of you. If one of you is sad or not in the best mood, the other one makes love in a kind way to him to make him smile again. But when you're angry or have some steam in you… oh, that's when things are starting to be a real fun in a wild, rough way.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Oh hell yes. About half of your intimate sessions are quickes cased by your full schedules. He's a master in making you cum in under five minutes – which is something you're an absolute sucker for.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

He's a risk taker. Whenever it's a making out somewhere where someone could easily walk on you two, or teasing you under the table in front of everyone… he's in.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

He usually can do two, maybe three rounds with you. But when he's just teasing you, he can go aaaaall night just fooling around, usually having you tied up under him, unable to make something about it.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He's a little slut for you using a cock ring on him. He's not a fan of dildos on you, he can do it with his own cock so he think it's useless. There's also his other fav toy, of course… (look at the wild card)

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

The boy's second name is ‘tease’. It's not anything rare he just set up a quick pace while eating you out, only for stopping right before you start to be close. That teasing dark smirk haunts you in your dreams.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Oh my… he's loud. Like a lot. He let's the whole crew of The Lost Revenge know what you're doing to him, expecting to you to do the same

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

Once, you jokingly bought a strap-on. You didn't mean to use it but in the end, you found out he was into it way perhaps too much.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

He's kinda average at the length but, god, he's a thick one. No surprise you weren't able to walk the day after you two went wild for the first time...

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Harry's got kinda high sex drive. But hey, he's also a sex god himself – who are you to complain?

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He's giving most of his energy into sex, so when it's a possibility, he falls asleep really quickly. Almost right after you're both finished and one of you cleans both of you up, he's out.


End file.
